choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement, Book 2
Rules of Engagement, Book 2 is the second book of the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. It succeeds its first book, Rules of Engagement, Book 1, and is followed by Rules of Engagement, Book 3'' & Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Summary In line to a multi-million dollar inheritance, your siblings and yourself struggle to complete your respective tasks by the end of the summer. Yours? Get married by the end of the summer. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters' Tricked into marriage?! Has your ex's deception ruined your chances of finding true love? Chapter 2: Dangerous Liasions Will your sister's hookup with Blake cost her the job... and her inheritance? Chapter 3: London Calling Your sister's abandoned ship, but can she survive her first day at Mansingh Transglobal? Chapter 4: All That Jazz! Are you all dolled up for the Roaring Twenties? Get ready for a time travel date with a secret speakeasy with your bartender suitor! Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise Your brother and his fake girlfriend are forced to compete in a couples' contest. Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart Your sister's success at the restaurant begins to change when an uncompromising new chef takes over. Chapter 7: Reality Bytes Blaire reveals the task for the conference, but will your sister's performance be enough to wow her mentor? Chapter 8: Wining and Dining You and your suitor go on a whirlwind weekend of Napa's sunny vineyards. What will his hometown reveal? Chapter 9: Trials of Love Your suitor's business partner voices doubts about your relationship, while your brother and his fake girlfriend complete the couples' contest! Chapter 10: Royal Pain First impressions are everything, especially when meeting your suitor's royal parents! Meanwhile, your sister races to save her internship! Chapter 11: Hearts Wild What's in the cards for you? Test your luck at the casino among Cordonian royalty! Meanwhile, your sister and Nomade staff visit an island resort. Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances Your brother is approached by a tycoon with an offer, and you confront the fiancee of one of your suitors. Chapter 13: Up in the Air A princely proposal sweeps you off your feet! Meanwhile, your sister returns from London! Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster On the day a food critic is set to visit the restaurant, your sister receives shocking news. Meanwhile, the odds seem to be turning in your favor... Chapter 15: Under the Surface Your brother and his 'girlfriend' argue over their firm's future, while you uncover the bartender's secret. Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love It's party time! Your sister and Nomade staff are planning a romantic gala for cruise passengers. Meanwhile, your Moroccan adventure awaits! Chapter 17: Starry Nights An enchanting evening awaits you in the Moroccan desert, while your sister searches the glittering streets of LA for Audrey. Chapter 18: Moment of Truth Your brother must finally make a decision on Jefferson's offer, while you think over your marriage options. Chapter 19, Finale I: Now or Never The night of the Gala finally arrives! Love is in the air... But are you and your siblings all in? Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides As the Gala continues, your sister reveals the truth to Blake and Carter, while your aunt's secret comes to light. Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes As the Gala ends, the time for decisions has come. Whose proposal will you accept? Trivia * With 21 chapters, this is the longest book in the game. It is followed by Rules of Engagement, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, Book 2, with 19 chapters each. * In Chapter 11, Ryan Summers, Alyssa Griffin, Cassandra Leigh and Ana De Luca, characters from the "Most Wanted" series, make cameo appearances. * In Chapter 17, Mirasol Bautista, Reza Fassihi, Nikhil Mantha, Jamal Grady and Todd, characters from the "Most Wanted" series, make cameo appearances. Category:Stories Category:Rules of Engagement Category:Romance